Missing You Letters
by Ksonic
Summary: To help pass the time, he would write letters, pointless letters to Amy.The robots were the first to tell him how stupid and un-heroic he was acting, and, later on, he himself. But, for some reason, he found comfort, telling Amy indirectly about his pain.


Okay, so I _had_ to write something today. Why? Well, I'm not really all that sure, but, since my other stories are at yet another road block (wow, really? That's sooo unusual for you, Ksonic) I finally came up with a one-shot. This one-shot is basically some missing scenes in "Years to Remember", and "Forever Love". However, the story also includes lyrics to two of my favorite songs, so it's a weird kind of one-shot…Anyway, lemme know what you think, and enjoy!

* * *

"**Missing You" Letters**

_(Pieces, Red)_

_I'm here again. A thousand miles away from you. A broken mess. Just scattered pieces of who I am._

He was tired. Heartbroken. Beaten. Broken. Water dripped slowly down onto his worn muzzle, slowly, a nuisance, yet an alibi towards the rest of his misery. Bruises covered him; his side was bleeding, still, after thirty minutes of sitting there, in his cell, his room, waiting to feel better, waiting to remember why he was here.

Amy Rose. His eyes snapped open, and his head turned towards the picture of her and him in the cell, and he remembered, slowly, why he was here. Amy Rose, his one and only true love. How'd he fallen for her again?

_I've come undone. But you make sense of who I am._

His thoughts were painful and slow, but he remembered, piece by piece why he loved her. Her smile, her laugh, her love for him that never seemed to die, her always- seeming to be there when he needed her…

_Then I see your face…I know I'm finally yours._

Tears sprang to his eyes, but he was too weak to care, as he cried out, wishing the pain away, wishing his old life back, his life where he could run freely, where he could hold Amy in his arms, when he could do what he wanted-within reason.

With his thoughts of Amy returned, he scrambled off the dirty bench that was used as his bed, and crawled to the edge of his cage, whimpering at the pain as he came to a stop, and looked around.

"Bokkun!" he called, and the robot was there in an instant, his face, for once, full of worry for the blue hedgehog.

"You shouldn't have said those things to Eggman-" The robot started, but Sonic interrupted.

"Get a piece of paper and another pen, will ya?" The robot gave him a hard look.

"Sonic, you do know that these random letters to Amy will never get to her? In fact, if Eggman saw them-"

"Now. And while you're at it, see if you can steal some food from the kitchen. I need my strength back."

The short robot rolled his eyes, but left, in search of what the hedgehog asked for.

Sonic sighed as he watched the robot leave, and he looked around the small room. He had been here four months, long, aching, miserable months. And, to help pass the time, he would write letters, pointless letters, to Amy. The robots were the first to tell him how stupid and un-heroic he was acting, and, later on, he himself. But, for some reason, he found comfort, telling Amy indirectly what was going on with him. And, after the letter was done, he would often remember a different and more powerful way to receive comfort, and that, was by talking to the real Hero of the world.

Bokkun suddenly bounded back into the room, a piece of paper and a pen in his right hand, some kind of food in his left. Sonic watched with hungry eyes, forcing himself to sit still until the robot deposited the supplies on the outside of the hedgehog's cage, and left without another word. Struggling to his feet, the blue hedgehog limped over towards the three items, and engulfed the food, which was some sort of expired chunk of meat, before he turned to the paper and pen.

The paper was old and wrinkly, and the pen was in some interesting shapes, without a lid. The hedgehog didn't notice this, however, as he took the two supplies back to his bench, and started his letter.

_I try so hard! So hard! I'm tryin' so hard!... I find everything, I thought I'd lost before._

The letter was done in five minutes, and, with a weary voice, Sonic called the small robot back, who, again without a word, took the paper and pen from the hedgehog, and left. Sonic knew without a doubt what would happen to the letter. If Eggman was the one to take it, it would be teared to shreds. But, even Bokkun had some good in him, and Sonic heard the almost unfamiliar sound of the latch above the ground open with a creak. The wind blew down the huge enter way to the hole, and found itself in the blue hedgehog's own cell, and Sonic could almost picture Bokkun, struggling with the wind, as he released the cruddy letter, watching it fly away, to where, no one would ever know.

_You call my name. I come to you in pieces. So you can make me whole…_

_

* * *

__(Vanilla Twilight, Owl City (Ha…))_

_I lie awake and miss you…_

The wind blew softly, caressing the hedgehog, but he hardly noticed as he watched the sun set for the night, the seventh night, without his previous girlfriend with him. He shuddered at the wind's cold touch, as he seemed to awake from a nightmare. Blinking, he sat up on the bash roof, staring out at the sun stoically.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you._

He felt like shouting and crying all at once. If it wasn't for that dumb red hedgehog, he and Amy would be watching the sunset together, and he wouldn't be alone, wishing for her to be with him. Dark circles lay underneath the hedgehog's blood-shot eyes, for it had two days since he had been able to sleep. Who would've thought that Amy had meant that much, to Sonic, of all people?

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you, tonight…_

He blinked again, seeing Amy for a split second before he rushed his eyes open. He was tired of being reminded of his pain every time he blinked. No wonder he couldn't sleep.

"Sonic?" The hedgehog's ear flicked, aware of hearing his name only slightly, but enough that he stared over the edge of the roof, to see none other then Tails with Cream. He forced a smile unto his face as he leaped down towards them, their smiles looking weak like his own. In Cream's arms lay a basket, and she pressed it towards him the instant he landed.

"We made these for you," she explained, her face a little red. Tails smiled for his response. "To help you in your…Suffering."

"Aw, thanks guys," Sonic answered, not knowing what else to say, and he took the basket from the young rabbit. His nose twitched as the smell of warm cookies poured into him, and he sighed, allowing his eyes to close, until he saw Amy, and they snapped back open. "Wanna come in?" The two friends nodded as they followed the hedgehog into his home, feeling worry for their friend as they exchanged glances. Slowly, the hedgehog's door opened with a creak, and he turned on the lights, and a warm, yet sad glow filled the dirty house, and Sonic rushed to pick up a few things as his guests shrugged their jackets off and had a look around. The house had never really been homey, everyone who knew Sonic knew this, but, for some reason, it looked better then before, for a few random pictures hung on the walls, and the house was cleaner than the two friends had ever seen it.

"It must be Amy's work," Cream whispered to the startled fox.

"But, they don't live together," the fox started, and Cream smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. But, they're often here together, when one of us is around, of course. You know?" Tails nodded, suddenly realizing how often Amy used to be over. No wonder Sonic was so upset.

_I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here._

"You could start writing letters to her again, or something," Tails suggested suddenly, as he and Cream sat down in the hedgehog's messy living room. Sonic looked up from his cleaning, surprise written on his face.

"Again?" he asked, blinking, and wincing when Amy's image popped into his head. He remembered vaguely writing to Amy when he had been Eggman's slave, but the only person who knew that besides himself, was Amy. He turned away from the two, throwing his dirty socks into a corner. Amy had taught him well, in some regards, to cleaning.

"Yeah, again," Tails answered, and he pulled out a torn up piece of paper from the basket of cookies, which had somehow found itself back in Cream's arms. Sonic's eyes enlarged, as he recognized his cruddy handwriting on the paper, and he dropped the rest of his socks as he took the paper from Tails.

_Der Amy,_

_4h mont an im already aout keel over. Who would've thought, me, of all people, to e d is? I c n ha walk!_

The blue hedgehog groaned, remembering vividly once more his cell underground, where he had written this exact letter. Water stains covered some of his words, making it hard to read, as well as the frequent rips. Slowly, he sunk into a nearby chair, suddenly feeling exhausted both physically and mentally. He needed Amy more then he did back then; that's how he had survived during his first separation from her, he was sure. Again, he felt like crying, but he couldn't, and he wouldn't, not now anyway, in front of his friends.

"Where did you find this?" he managed to choke out, and Tails bit his lip, glancing at Cream for support. He hadn't met for his best friend to break down, right in front of them at least.

"I found it in the meadow by your house," Tails answered softly, wishing he was invisible. "We found it as we walked on over here, and we recognized your handwriting. I'm awful sorry, Sonic. I didn't know you'd-"

"Don't be," Sonic stated, and he lifted his face to look at his friends, a weak smile on his face. Tails blinked and cocked his head, confused.

"Don't what?" Cream questioned, and Sonic forced a chuckle from his mouth.

"Don't be sorry," he replied, as he stood up. "It was a good idea." He reached into the basket, and pulled out a deformed cookie, obviously made by Tails and not Cream, and he smirked lightly as he swallowed it whole.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…When I think of you, I don't feel so alone._

The blue hedgehog yawned suddenly, and Cream smiled at her friend, as she murmured to Tails and Sonic alike,

"We should probably go. Looks like the hero needs some sleep." Sonic yawned again, Amy's mental picture seeming, for once, non-bothersome. He smiled wearily at his friends, thanking them through his eyes as the walked towards the door, and shut it, leaving him alone once more.

Smiling to himself, the blue hedgehog reached for another cookie, and set off towards his computer, where he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing a letter. His eyes moved quickly along with his swift hand, and he suddenly felt alive as he watched the words come onto paper. This had been a good idea. He could write to Amy, without anyone knowing it was him, besides her. Howard hadn't said he couldn't do that much.

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow wider, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

The letter soon done, the blue hedgehog zoomed out into the darkening evening, and pondered whether allowing the letter to fly away freely, or to actually send it. An idea popped into his head, a different one, and he suddenly took off with the once annoying wind, the letter whipping around in his hand as his speed increased. He laughed softly to himself, his sadness temporarily gone with the wind, as he raced to where he knew Amy was.

Five minutes later, the speedy hedgehog reached the house Amy was at, and, without stopping, he dropped the letter by the house, and zoomed off, smiling to himself as he imagined Amy finding the letter.

_But I swear, I won't forget you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear, "Oh darling I wish you were here..."_


End file.
